


Home Sweet Home: After Story

by Winterlilith



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 16:49:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3177305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winterlilith/pseuds/Winterlilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by the short Doujin Home sweet Home by EERR found here:<br/>http://dynasty-scans.com/chapters/home_sweet_home#1</p><p>Mami is reminded that she too can be happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home Sweet Home: After Story

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Home Sweet Home](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/93020) by EERR. 



It had become somewhat of a habit to Kyouko. Every night around the same hour Kyouko would crawl out of the bed make the small trip through the apartment to Mami's room. The door was always open so Kyouko didn't have to disturb her unless Mami sensed her come in. Kyouko would wait a minute or two to see if Mami would wake up before walking over to the bed sliding up on it before curling up against the blonde closing her eyes falling asleep. But on this particular night Kyouko found herself staring at an empty bed. She held the pillow she carried with her a little more tightly trying hard not to let her mind think the worst. The fact that for three months this had been a normal thing for her and to have it suddenly change made her feel uneasy. Kyouko turned around heading for the living room hoping maybe Mami had stayed up or fallen asleep on the couch. Walking down the small hallway again she peered around the corner into the living room area finding what she was looking for in fact there. Kyouko put on an annoyed look. Mami had better have a good reason her nightly routine had been ruined by sitting up in the living room on the couch. 

Mami sat quietly on the couch with the light dimmed as she flipped through an old photograph book of her life before becoming a Magical girl. For today was the day her life had changed in one way or another. The entire day she had been the happiest around her friends as if it was her birthday. But come nightfall her cheerfulness turned sour to her and she felt anything but happy. After Kyouko had went to her room that Mami had given her so she had a place to stay Mami had went to her room as well hoping she would fall asleep as normal. But after tossing and turning half the night she finally decided to find something to do in hopes she would become sleepy enough to just crawl back in bed and rest.  
And that's where she was now. Sitting on the couch flipping through photo's letting tears run down her face. Emotional exhaustion would put her to sleep in no time. But as she flipped to the second to last page. “What are you doing up?” Mami jumped slightly startled. How could she forget Kyouko would crawl into her bed and want company. She quickly wiped her tears before turning her head a little to look back at the red head. “Oh Kyouko you scared me...”Mami said sweetly with a small smile.

Kyouko had stood there a few seconds before saying something. She arched an eyebrow as her blonde roommate reacted surprised at first before putting on her mask to talk to her. Kyouko knew Mami was sly. She acted like nothing bothered her and within the three months that Mami, Sayaka, and Homura had kidnapped her into come over and staying. Mami had gotten a little better letting more emotions out and talking about things with Kyouko. It was almost like that time they had been partners.  
But tonight Mami was back to where she was the first night Kyouko had stayed there.  
“Why are you up?”Kyouko asked again waiting for some bullshit excuse.

Mami blinked slowly thinking on what to say to Kyouko. “Oh I was...well you see..”Mami began.  
Kyouko gave her a not buying it look. Mami sweat dropped a little feeling her happy smile wasn't working and her happy composure was cracking at the seams. Kyouko sighed a little walking over to the back of the couch peering over at Mami. Whatever it was Mami would have to answer her now.  
“I was unable to sleep you see..”Mami began again. “So I sat out here for a while.”she said looking down before realizing the album was still open quickly closing it. Kyouko's hand reached over snatching the album from Mami. “Ah! No! Kyouko!”Mami protested trying to take the album back. Kyouko leaned away from Mami so she couldn't take it back opening it flipping though pages slowly. Mami looked down at her lap no doubt Kyouko would be looking through the pictures at the happy moments Mami had with her family and feel disgusted at it. Kyouko's view on family was something to despise. Even though Mami tried to reason with her about the concept. Kyouko just couldn't be swayed that out there somewhere, everyone could have a happy loving family. Mami fidgeted a bit waiting for Kyouko to say something mean or hurtful towards her. But instead she felt the book placed beside her on the couch. Mami blinked glancing at the book before at Kyouko.  
“You shouldn't live in the past. It's a waste of time.”  
Is what Mami should have heard when actually. “You seemed happy...” was Kyouko's response. Mami froze taking a minute to let Kyouko's words sink in. “I was...”Mami said simply.  
“So what's stopping you now? You said so yourself people like us can be happy.” Kyouko reminded her. Mami blinked remembering the first night Kyouko had stayed and how she had told her happiness could happen for them both. Mami bit her lower a lip a bit her mask sliding off a bit. “It's not that I don't feel happy right now. In fact I am quiet happy with everything that's been going on recently. But today I just couldn't help stopping myself and feel upset on today of all days, being it the day I became a magical girl and made the contract.”Mami said. Kyouko nodded a little getting at where Mami was going. She too had stopped once or twice and thought about the time with her family. Maybe that's why Mami and her had always gotten along. At least before Kyouko had went her own way. Kyouko could understand pain and heartache. Even before the tragic day her Father found out she was a magical girl and killed her Mother and Momo and then himself. The feeling of wanting to go back before all the mess crossed her mind a lot and of course it had to with Mami as well. “I suppose I'm being a little childish.”Mami said breaking the silence between them. “Instead of feeling upset I should be happy I'm alive and fighting demons to save people so I should just suck it up and-””That's not what I'm talking about.”Kyouko interjected looking pissed off now. Mami looked at her a bit taken aback. “What's stopping you right now from making this day a happy one rather than a sad one” Kyouko growled. Mami thought for a moment. “I-i suppose nothing-” “Then there's nothing for you to feel like shit right now. Sure this isn't a good day to remember but your surrounded by friends that you can turn to too ya'know!”Kyouko said pissed off now that Mami would try and shoulder her pain by herself. Kyouko didn't want anyone around her to do the same as she did that was damn well sure.  
Mami just stared at Kyouko. She finally understood what Kyouko was getting at. Instead of pretending all day to be happy go-lucky she could have confided to one of their friends or even Kyouko herself about today and they could have made it something different. Mami felt tears start to well up in her eyes. She had tried to save Kyouko the few short years ago when her father had killed her family and had tried to help Kyouko even though Kyouko rejected her terribly. And here right now. Kyouko was here taking up Mami's offer to live with her. And to be friends again. And here Mami was doing the exact same thing that had happened those years ago. Maybe Kyouko didn't want to have something like that happen again. 

Mami smiled as tears ran down her cheeks. Kyouko irked a bit putting on a sour look. Kyouko reached her hand over using her thumb to wipe Mami's tears away. “I'm sorry..I didn't think anyone would want to hear about something like that.”Mami said finding a crack in her voice. “Ah jeez you could of said something...You take care of me least I can do is return the favor.”Kyouko said. Mami nodded a little. “Thank you Kyouko..”she said with a genuine smile. Kyouko blinked before blushing slightly. “Uh Yeah no problem. Us Magical girls gotta look out for each other.”Kyouko said with a grin. “That is true.”Mami said. “Now are you gonna let the rest of the night be a happy one?”Kyouko asked. Mami wiped the rest of her tears away before nodding. “Yes I will.” “Good cause I'm tired and the only thing that is gonna help me is if I sleep with you.”Kyouko said. Mami sat there for a minute before irking at how Kyouko had worded that. “Come on Mami I'm tired!”Kyouko whined now trying to get Mami to come to bed. “Oh alright..”Mami said standing up stretching a little before walking around the couch turning the light out as she went. The sudden change in lighting caused both girls to run into each other. “Mami!”Kyouko said annoyed Mami didn't think that one through before turning the light off. “I'm sorry give me your hand and I'll lead the way.”Mami said. Both girls fumbled for their hands for a bit before finally Mami took Kyouko's hand leading the girl back to the bedroom. Kyouko smiled sheepishly. As soon as they made it to the bedroom Kyouko took charge yanking Mami to the bed as they both fell on to the bed. Both girls laughed a bit. Kyouko was trying to make Mami happy and it was working. “Alright Kyouko time for bed.”Mami said getting into her spot in her bed getting comfy. Kyouko slid into her spot facing Mami getting comfy as well before snuggling up against Mami throwing her arm around her. Within the next few hours Kyouko would be snoring away sprawled out across Mami using her chest as a pillow to which Mami seemed to have given up trying to move Kyouko back into her spot at her side. But tonight was a little different. Kyouko snuggled up against Mami throwing her arm around her using her chest as a pillow in a somewhat hugging embrace. Mami just smiled patting Kyouko's head. Kyouko would be Kyouko and no one could change that fact. After a few minutes it seemed Kyouko had finally fallen to sleep. But Mami was still awake. Mami ran her hand through the red heads hair. Kyouko was right there was nothing to have stopped Mami from making today better. How silly she must be now. She was really being a horrible Sempai letting her beautiful little Kohai worry about her. But she would have to change that and maybe make it up to Kyouko with something sweet. Mami took a deep breath as sleep finally was ready to take her. Her eyes fluttered a bit before she closed them shut for the night. Mami was just about to drift into that deep sleep when Kyouko mumbling something snapped her back into awareness. She hadn't caught what she had said and managed a “hmm?” in response. Kyouko could have said something in her sleep but just to be sure Mami stayed awake for a few seconds. “I said you’re my family Mami and I gotta look after you better.”Kyouko mumbled. Mami again let the words sink in and she just couldn’t help to feel tear again. Mami hugged Kyouko in response afraid she would start to cry.  
Kyouko smiled feeling the hug. Her and Mami needed to be there for each other. That was a given.  
And it would have to stay that way if they both really truly wanted to be happy.


End file.
